


Drawing Log April 2014

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Male Slash, Tegaki-blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawings I've done in April 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Log April 2014

 

 

 

 

 

This drawing is for dear Sunray who were in hospital. I sent my lads on behalf of me to visit her at the hospital.

  
Behind the door to Sunray's room.

Doyle: Hey, what are you bringing, Bodie?  
Bodie: Grapes and a bottle of pure molt scotch.  
Doyle: She can't drink that in the hospital. Doctors won't allow her to do, you know.  
Bodie: She might not. But we can, can't we?  
Doyle rolled his eyes. And he opened the door...

 

 

These three drawings are nothing but results of drawing practices.  Not satisfied with their quality. Hmm.

 

 

 


End file.
